San Naruto
by ASUKA02
Summary: Al menos no era culpable de que él dejara la vida sacerdotal. / —San Naruto, patrono de las causas pérdidas, ciego como un topo y necio como nadie. [Three-Shot NaruSaku]
1. Chapter 1

**N/A:** Casi tres años con este fanfic archivado, tengo un desastre de historias regadas en diferentes carpetas que ahora para estar segura de que he publicado y que no, tengo que mirar mi propio perfil. *_*

Esta mini-historia consta de tres capítulos, aquí dejo el primero.

 **Los personajes son de Kishimoto, sólo me pertenece la historia aquí presentada.** **Queda prohibido, copiar, publicar o adaptar esta historia.**

* * *

— **San Naruto—**

By ASUKA02

 **-1-**

 **.**

 **.**

—Dejaste ir al único hombre que valía la pena.

Sakura torció los ojos al escuchar el comentario de su madre, no era la primera vez que la escuchaba decir eso, ningún hombre que le presentó a su madre le agrado tanto como Naruto, pero él no era un hombre disponible.

Mebuki pensaba que el antiguo vecino de la casa de al lado era el chico ideal para su hija.

—No lo deje ir, él se fue, sintió el llamado de dios, ¿cuántas veces tengo que decirlo? —se quejó Sakura llevando la taza de café a sus labios.

La pelirosa y Naruto habían estudiado juntos la primaria y secundaria, siempre la cosa fue amistad entre ellos, al menos durante todos los años de estudios así lo vio Sakura, como a un buen amigo. Sin embargo Mebuki veía en ellos una futura pareja, el padre de sus nietos.

Pero el muy imbécil después de un viaje para reencontrarse consigo mismo se le había metido en la cabeza la idea de dedicar su vida a dios, Mebuki había hecho todo un drama por eso, Sakura había aceptado con asombro la decisión de su amigo.

El chico más escandaloso de la clase, era ridículo que él quisiera convertirse en sacerdote, era simplemente absurdo, pero sucedió, le llevo varios años pero lo consiguió.

—Debite seducirlo o algo. —se quejó su madre con ambas manos en las caderas.

—¡Mamá!, estás obsesionada con Naruto, olvídalo ya —protestó levemente ruborizada.

—Si yo fuese tú…

—No quiero saberlo. —la interrumpió Sakura desesperándose por la insistencia de su madre.

Mebuki no siguió, pero Sakura sabía que la conversación no terminaba allí, esa noche antes de dormir, Sakura hizo algo que no hacia hace mucho.

Hizo una oración y le pidió a dios conocer algún buen hombre con el que pudiera casarse, ya que su madre la tenía loca con el mismo tema de siempre, de que iba a morir sin verla casarse, de que iba a morir sin tener nietos, de que iba a morir y Sakura iba a quedarse sola.

Tres semanas después la cirujana estaba durmiendo de lo más cómoda cuando su madre entró a su habitación haciendo un escándalo.

—¡Sakura, hija, sal de la cama rápido!

La pelirosa se removió en la cama y balbuceó —mamá, no hagas que me arrepienta de vivir contigo.

Durante años Sakura había vivido sola en su propio departamento, pero cuando su padre falleció y su madre comenzó a tener problemas de salud la pelirosa volvió al lugar donde había nacido y donde pasó la mayor parte de su vida.

—¡Él regresó!. —chilló Mebuki agitada y muy emocionada.

Sakura bostezó mientras se sentaba en la cama —¿Quién? —preguntó frotándose los ojos.

—¡Naruto y ya no es sacerdote! —gritó la rubia inquieta y muy feliz.

—¡¿Como dices?!, —Preguntó incrédula, el sueño desapareció completamente.

Mebuki sonrió con las manos en la cintura.

—Esta es tu oportunidad hija, no la dejes pasar, haz lo que sea necesario, ese es el hombre que necesitas.

Sakura sacudió la cabeza dejándose caer nuevamente en la cama, le daba vergüenza seducir a un hombre religioso, y peor aun si se trataba de Naruto.

—Mamá, sal y déjame dormir por favor, ayer realice una cirugía muy larga, aun me duelen los pies —dijo mientras se arropaba con el edredón, no le gustaba que su madre estuviera tan pendiente de su inexistente vida amorosa. —déjame dormir.

Mebuki torció la boca en señal de disgusto.

—Está bien, te dejo, pero luego no te quejes, cuando las chicas del pueblo se enteren que ya no es sacerdote se meterán en su cama, ya lo veras.

Mebuki salió de la habitación y Sakura ya no pudo volver a dormir, el regreso de Naruto era extraño y muy curioso, coincidía con su petición de un buen hombre como para casarse.

Sakura miró al techo —¿qué significa esto dios?

.  
.

En la vivienda de al lado, Naruto estaba limpiando su casa cuando tocaron a su puerta, no estaba en condiciones para atender visitas, pero era un hombre muy amable como para fingir que no había escuchado el sonido de la puerta.

Dejó la escoba a un lado, se secó el sudor de la frente con el antebrazo mientras seguían tocando la puerta, —¡ya voy!

Dejaron de tocar y se apuró a lavarse las manos, pues pensó que era Mebuki-san que había olvidado decirle algo.

Cuando abrió la puerta se llevo una grata sorpresa. —Hola Naruto.

—¡Sakura-chan!, ¿cómo estás?, —Se apresuró a darle un abrazo que ella apenas tuvo tiempo de responder.

—Estoy bien, ¿qué tal tú vida San Naruto?, me alegra verte de nuevo. —le dijo mientras sonreía.

Él rió entre dientes, San Naruto era el apodo que le habían puesto sus amigos cuando supieron que quería ser sacerdote.

—¡Yo estoy bien, bueno, algo sucio y he tragado mucho polvo mientras limpiaba, pero que bueno verte Sakura-chan! —le dijo con su acostumbrado buen humor.

Ella lo miró con más detalle, si, era verdad que estaba algo sucio, también había perdido masa muscular, estaba un poco más delgado, pero seguía siendo atractivo.

—Traje el almuerzo —anunció enseñándole varios envases de plástico. —ensalada de papas, arroz, pollo y lentejas.

—Harás que babee, —bromeó él dejándola pasar —¿pero qué pasó?, tú madre me invitó a comer.

Sakura suspiró colocando los envases en la mesa limpia que estaba cerca de la entrada principal, aun faltaba mucho que limpiar, habían muchas cosas guardas en cajas.

—Ella insistió en que comiéramos solos, es que ahora que sabe que no eres sacerdote, cree que podemos casarnos, se ha inventado toda una novela. —dijo ella actuando como si nada, aunque estaba algo nerviosa.

Naruto tosió varias veces impresionado, —¿Mebuki-san dijo eso?, vaya, jeje, no pensé que le agradara tanto como para quererme en su familia.

Haruno jugó con los envases y estando a espaldas de él respondió —Siempre tuvo la idea de que íbamos a enamorarnos y casarnos, —se giró repentinamente para verlo y cambió el tema, —¿donde están tus platos?

Naruto la guió hasta el comedor que ya ella conocía, había estado muchas veces en esa casa hasta el día que él se marchó para estudiar, el rubio y ella eran vecinos de casi toda la vida.

Sacó de una caja varios platos y ella lo ayudó a lavarlos y servir la comida, Sakura quiera preguntarle porque había dejado la Iglesia, pero temía que fuese un tema delicado para él, pero al final hizo la pregunta.

—Entonces, ¿por que ya no eres sacerdote?

Naruto sonrió, —comenzaba a preguntarme porque no me habías preguntado eso.

—Esperaba a que tú mismo lo dijeras, pero ya veo que sigues siendo un cabeza dura, te gusta hacerme sufrir, ¿eh?.


	2. Chapter 2

— **San Naruto—**

 **-2-**

 **.**

—Entonces, ¿por que ya no eres sacerdote?

Naruto sonrió, —comenzaba a preguntarme porque no me habías preguntado eso.

—Esperaba a que tú mismo lo dijeras, pero ya veo que sigues siendo un cabeza dura, te gusta hacerme sufrir, ¿eh?.

Él rió entre dientes, —no digas eso Sakura-chan, —dejó de sonreír y dijo con más seriedad, —tú sabes que eres importante para mí, después de la muerte de mis padres, sólo me quedas tú y dios.

Ella se ruborizó levemente, esas palabras de Naruto habían sonado como algo romántico en la cabeza de Haruno.

—Además estoy quebrado y no tenía más opción que regresar a mi casa.

Adiós palabras románticas, él sólo había regresado porque no tenía dinero para irse a otro lugar.

—Te estás yendo por las ramas Naruto, no me has respondido, ¿por qué dejaste de ser sacerdote? —insistió muy curiosa.

Mientras comían Naruto le contó muy superficialmente que había sido expulsado del monasterio por avergonzar a la iglesia, pero no le quiso contar que fue lo que hizo.

Sakura imaginó lo peor, que se había acostado con una monja, y sintió envidia de aquella monja, porque Naruto era un hombre guapo y muy varonil, pero sobre todo tenía un gran corazón, quizás si no hubiese pasado tantos años enamorada de su otro amigo, Sasuke Uchiha, lo hubiera estado de Naruto.

Al final después de cumplir su sueño de tener una relación con Sasuke, él le puso los cuernos con varias mujeres y actualmente ya estaba casado y con dos hijos, pero ese era un tema superado en la vida de Haruno, sin embargo le había dejado la desconfianza en los hombres.

—Mi relación con dios es muy personal, no necesito una iglesia.

Sakura sonrió dejando los cubiertos en la mesa —así es mejor, no tienes que llevar sotana.

—Ah, con sotana se sentía un fresquito en las piernas.

Sakura casi se orina de la risa por el chiste de Naruto, después de comer se ofreció a ayudarlo a limpiar.

La cirujana volvió un momento a su casa para cambiarse y ponerse una ropa más cómoda y que pudiera ensuciar sin problemas, Mebuki la estaba esperando para saber todo lo que habían hecho y hablado, pero Sakura no le contó nada, se limitó a cambiarse de ropa.

—Hija, lánzate, no dejes pasar la oportunidad. —le dijo antes de que la pelirosa volviera a salir de la casa.

Limpiar era un completo tedio, un fastidio total para Sakura, ella misma le pagaba a alguien para que limpiara su habitación y el resto de la casa dos veces a la semana.

—¿Dios porque tengo que hacer esto?, —preguntó Haruno mirando al cielo, —¿no podría ser más fácil?, menos sucio. —murmuró limpiando con una escoba las telarañas cerca de una ventana.

Naruto estaba del otro lado de la casa sacando las cosas de las cajas y devolviéndolas a su lugar. Para empeorar la situación de Sakura vio a través de la ventana como Ino Yamanaka con una mini falda y sus perfectas curvas se acercaba a la vivienda.

Dos segundos después tocaron la puerta, Sakura se apresuró a decir, —¡yo abro!

Ino, su amiga, o mejor dicho la que era su amiga antes de encontrarla en la cama con Sasuke se sorprendió al verla en la casa de Naruto.

—¿Sakura?, ¿me equivoque de casa?

La rubia verifico el número de la puerta y vio que no estaba equivocada, —Es la casa de Naruto, no te equivocaste. —Respondió la pelirosa con aburrimiento, —¿qué quieres? —le preguntó con la puerta a medio abrir, para que el rubio no aparecieran en el campo de visión de Ino, si es que salía.

—Supe que Naruto regreso y quería saludarlo.

Con esa falda y ese escote Sakura dudaba de las intensiones de la rubia, —ahora no puede atenderte, se estaba bañando. —inventó.

Ya iba a cerrar la puerta cuando Ino frenó la puerta, —no me digas que tú y él…

—Sí, estamos juntos, ahora si me disculpas, iré a hacerle compañía.

Cerró la puerta justo antes de que Naruto apareciera tras ella, se asustó cuando Naruto le habló. —¿quién era?

—Un vendedor. —empujó al rubio conduciéndolo hasta el otro lado de la casa, —apresúrate con eso Naruto, y usa el tapaboca o te dará alergia tanto polvo.

—Jeje, Sakura-chan, siempre tan preocupada por mi salud.

Minutos después la puerta principal volvió a sonar y Sakura maldijo internamente la insistencia de Ino, —yo iré, quédate aquí. —se apresuró a decir.

Con pasos rápidos llegó pronto a la puerta, la abrió y se sorprendió al ver que no era Ino quien estaba allí, era otra chica, una que también conocía, Hinata Hyuga, en la segundaria había estado algo obsesionada con Naruto, al punto de que seguía al rubio convirtiéndose casi en su sombra. Pero el Uzumaki la había rechazado en sus dos declaraciones de amor y eso la había hecho cambiarse de escuela.

—Sakura-san, creo que me equivoque de casa, perdona. —dijo algo contrariada y avergonzada.

La pelirosa suspiró, esas era la consecuencias de vivir en la casa de al lado, —No te equivocaste, esta es la casa de Naruto.

—¿Tú vives aquí con él? —le preguntó sorprendida.

—Ajá, —respondió confirmándolo con un movimiento de cabeza, —seguro te enteraste que dejó de ser sacerdote y quieres ayudarle a limpiar y preguntarle porque dejó la iglesia. En realidad lo hizo por mí, no me podía olvidar. —inventó mientras hacia un gesto presumido con las manos.

—Oh, no sabía que ustedes dos tuvieran una relación de ese tipo antes de que fuese sacerdote.

—¡Sakura-chan!, ¿quién es?

Escucharon la voz de Naruto acercándose, eso asustó a Sakura ya que no quería que su mentira quedara al descubierto, por eso se apresuró en despedir a la pelinegra.

—Disculpa Hinata pero ahora estamos ocupados, después me comunicaré contigo para reunirnos todos juntos.

Cerró la puerta antes de que Hinata pudiera decir algo, justo antes de que Naruto apareciera tras su espalda. —¿quién era?

—Otro vendedor, se han vuelto muy molestos últimamente.

—Jeje, pues me declararé en quiebra cuando venga otro.

Ambos se fueron a continuar con la limpieza, pero Sakura estuvo distraída el resto de la tarde, pensando en esas dos que pretendían seducir a Naruto, ya había mentido dos veces por mantener la soltería de su amigo.

Tenía que hacer algo para convertir esa mentira en algo real, lo más pronto posible o quedaría como una loca, parecía que todo se había confabulado en su contra.


	3. Chapter 3

" _Hija, lánzate, no dejes pasar la oportunidad"_ las palabras de su madre llegaron a su mente mientras limpiaba la parte de arriba del estante de los libros, se encontraba sobre una silla, Naruto estaba cerca echándole un vistazo a un libro.

Y lanzarse fue lo que hizo, chilló fingiendo resbalarse cuando intentaba bajar de la silla, gracias a dios Naruto tenía buenos reflejos y la atrapó antes de que se diera un buen golpe, aunque los dos cayeron al suelo, justo como Mebuki hubiera preferido.

—Lo siento, también perdí el equilibrio. —se lamentó él.

—Fue mi culpa, te hice que te golpearas.

—No, no fue nada Sakura-chan. —dijo con las mejillas ruborizadas y algo nervioso, la tenía sobre él y podía ver su sostén azul y sus lindos pechos, no porque tuviera un escote, sino porque era una blusa ancha y el cuello de la prenda le permitía ver hacia adentro.

Naruto esperó a que ella se apartara pero Sakura no lo hizo, —tienes buenos reflejos.

—Jeje, es porque antes estrenaba mucho, —respondió mirando hacia otro lado, no quería pedirle que se quitara para no ser descortés, la miró a la cara y notó que ella lo miraba de una forma diferente, —nunca habíamos estado tan cerca —susurró avergonzado.

—Es verdad—murmuró tocando el rostro de su amigo, —ahora que no eres sacerdote supongo que no sería pecado si nos besáramos.

—Que-e. —balbuceó sorprendido, nunca espero escucharla decir algo así.

Haruno decidió arriesgarse con un beso, uno que llevo muy lento, el rubio tardo en reaccionar y cuando lo hizo apartó sus labios de la mujer, ya que pensaba que estaba siendo influenciada por su madre.

—No, Sakura-chan, detente.

—¿Qué pasa?, ¿no te gusto como mujer? —le preguntó con una voz suave mientras acariciaba con un dedo la mejilla del rubio.

—Sí, pero no me puedo aprovechar de que tu madre te este presionando para que te cases.

—También es porque me gustas, —dijo delineando los labios masculinos con la punta de su dedo, —desde poco antes que te metieras a sacerdote.

—¡¿Qué?!, ¿por qué no me lo dijiste?. —preguntó muy sorprendido.

—San Naruto, patrono de las causas pérdidas, ciego como un topo y necio como nadie. —dijo con voz divertida. —eso te define completamente.

—No te burles.

—Era tu decisión dedicar tu vida a dios, tenía que respetarla ya que fui una tonta al no fijarme en ti antes de eso, ¿quién era yo para alejarte del camino de dios?

Afectado por sus palabras Naruto intento levantarse del suelo, pero Haruno le robó un segundo beso, esta vez fue apasionada, el rubio no tardo en responderle de la misma manera rodeando la cintura de la pelirosa con sus brazos.

No era la primera vez que se besaban, ella no lo sabía, pero antes de este día ya se habían besado, ocurrió una vez cuando ella estaba ebria, lamentablemente no lo recordó al día siguiente.

En el suelo Sakura y Naruto seguían besándose, el ex sacerdote no había tenido ese tipo de contactos con una mujer en años, así que su cuerpo le pedía más, un contacto más intimo, deseaba hacerle el amor.

El beso finalizó con una linda sonrisa de parte de ella. —ahora terminemos de limpiar, mi madre me dijo que te invitara a cenar.

Naruto lo único que quería cenar era a ella, suspiró con fuerza y continuaron con la limpieza, no sin antes aclarar lo que acababa de pasar.

—¿Lo del beso…

Ella lo interrumpió —No lo hice por mi madre, ella no tiene nada que ver.

 **.**

 **.**

Tiempo después…

A pesar de que Naruto dejó la vida religiosa, él quiso respetar las leyes de dios, la primera vez que tuvo relaciones sexuales con Sakura fue en la luna de miel, por eso su noviazgo apenas había durado dos meses.

Era lo máximo que pudo soportar teniéndola de novia, ya que ella era todo lo que quería en una mujer.

Mebuki casi había muerto de felicidad cuando el rubio fue a pedirle la mano de su hija, pero no murió, ahora quería tener nietos.

—Mmm... Naruto, a pesar de que fuiste Sacerdote eres muy buen amante —comentó sonriente mientras hacía dibujos invisibles con la punta de sus dedos sobre la espalda de su esposo.

Naruto estaba a su lado, acostado boca abajo, recuperándose de un orgasmo, después de ocho meses de matrimonio seguían haciéndolo casi todas las noches.

Él movió la cabeza para verla, —Es por eso mismo, estaba privado del sexo, ahora gracias a dios te enamoraste de mí, ahora puedo hacer el amor, porque nunca había hecho el amor hasta que lo hice contigo.

—¿Qué?, no mientas, virgen no eras, sabias muy bien qué hacer. —replicó mirándolo con escepticismo.

Él rió entre dientes, —me refiero a que antes de estudiar para dedicar mi vida a dios tuve experiencias, pero fue sólo sexo, contigo es amor, ya te lo había dicho, estabas metida en mi corazón desde hace mucho tiempo.

Dejó de hablar para rendirse al sueño, Sakura permaneció allí a su lado hasta que también se quedó dormida.

.

.

El timbre de la casa sonó cuando Sakura y Naruto desayunaban disfrutando del domingo, uno de los días más esperados por Sakura, ya que no tenía que ir a trabajar y podía dormir más.

—Yo voy, seguro es tu mamá. —dijo Naruto levantándose de la silla.

Sakura torció la boca. —Quizás deberíamos mudarnos de vecindario.

Naruto sonrió, besó con ternura sus labios y salió de la cocina prometiéndole pensar en la idea de mudarse, aunque los dos sabían que eso no iba a suceder porque vivían en un vecindario que a ambos les gustaba mucho.

—Buenos días yerno.

—Buenos días suegra, ¿cómo está?, ¿cómo amaneció hoy? —le preguntó sonriendo bajo la luz del sol.

Mebuki le preguntó por su hija y le entregó una torta de piña, el postre favorito de su hija.

—Entre para que la comparta con nosotros. —insistió el rubio.

—No, tengo que hacer varias cosas en casa, sólo vine para saber si ya encargaron. —le dijo en todo de secreto.

Naruto soltó varias carcajadas, —suegra no se preocupe por eso, los niños vendrán cuando dios quiera.

—Dios no va a embarazar a mi hija, hazlo pronto, no quiero que tenga un embarazo de alto riesgo. —replicó la rubia antes de irse a su casa.

Naruto regresó a la cocina sonriendo ampliamente, su suegra siempre terminaba haciéndolo reír con sus ocurrencias.

—¿Que es tan gracioso? —le preguntó Sakura frunciendo el ceño.

—Nada, mira lo que tengo aquí. —dijo él sacando la mano que estaba ocultando tras su espalda.

—¡Torta de piña!, ¡mi favorita!—exclamó emocionada.

—Tu madre es una persona encantadora. —dijo el rubio colocando la torta en el centro de la mesa.

La pelirosa levantó ambas cejas mirándolo, conocía este tonito de voz en su marido, también conocía a su madre —¿que está tramando ahora?

—Nada, me contó un chiste muy gracioso.

Sakura conocía a su madre, sabía que la torta era una excusa para saber si todo iba bien entre ellos, tenerla de vecina era algo tedioso, aunque eso le permitía checar la salud de su madre y poder estar más tranquila.

Mientras comían la torta Sakura admiró la mandíbula varonil de su esposo y se sintió celosa al pensar que el seguro fue expulsado por tener sexo con una monja.

Aunque él era muy religioso, la primera vez que lo hicieron él incluso le dio las gracias a dios por tenerla como esposa. Eso había llenado de ternura el corazón de la pelirosa.

—Naruto, ¿te acostaste con una monja y por eso te expulsaron del sacerdocio?

Él soltó una carcajada y Sakura se enfado, ya que era un tema serio para ella.

—Por dios, yo jamás hice algo como eso Sakura-chan.

Sakura lo miró incrédula, —es lo único que se me ocurre para que te expulsaran.

Naruto negó con la cabeza —En realidad no me expulsaron, yo renuncié, es algo vergonzoso, pero ahora que eres mi esposa, te lo contaré. Hice un gran ridículo, estaba nervioso porque tenía que dar un discurso en presencia de personas importantes, así que seguí el consejo de uno de mis colegas, pero me equivoque en las medidas y en vez de ponerle unas gotas de whisky a un vaso de agua para relajarme, le puse unas gotas de agua a un vaso con whisky, me emborrache y arme un alboroto, al día siguiente encontré una nota en mi bolsillo.

—¿Unas gotas de agua a un vaso con whisky?, ¡por dios Naruto!, jaja, ¿qué decía la nota?, —insistió muy curiosa.

El rubio fue al dormitorio y Sakura espero en el comedor pensando un montón de cosas, ninguna era tan grave como para ser expulsado a excepción del sexo con la monja.

El ex sacerdote regresó con un papel en las manos, lo entregó a ella esperando que no fuese a burlarse, al menos no mucho. Sakura comenzó a leerla.

 _Querido padre, debería usted tener en  
cuenta en su siguiente sermón varias cosas:  
1.- No puede estar ebrio.  
2.- No debe poner cascarita de limón en el  
copón.  
3.- El misal no es un posavaso.  
4.- Existen 10 Mandamientos no 12.  
5.- Existieron 12 Discípulos no 10.  
6.- No nos referimos a la Cruz como  
aquella T grandota.  
7.- NUNCA nos referimos a nuestro  
Salvador Jesucristo y sus Apostoles como  
JC y su Banda.  
8.- David derroto a Goliat con una honda y  
una piedra, nunca le voló los sesos.  
9.- No nos referimos a Judas como el  
maldito desgraciado traidor.  
10.- El Papa es sagrado no castrado y no  
nos referimos a él como "El Padrino"  
11.- El Padre, el Hijo y el Espíritu Santo NO  
son el Papi, Junior y el Aparecido._

 _Atte: Monseñor._

Al terminar de leer Sakura comenzó a reír como loca, Naruto ruborizando se rascó una mejilla apenado, él había renunciado porque después de semejante falta de respeto hacia dios, no se creía merecedor de ocupar un puesto en la iglesia, también porque había perdido por completo el respeto de los habitantes del pueblo. Los adolecentes se burlaban y hacían chistes con las cosas que él había dicho en el sermón.

—¡Cielos Naruto, te volviste loco en ese sermón, me hubiese encantado verte! —comentó con una sonrisa divertida en su rostro, no quería seguir riendo para no hacerlo sentir mal, pero le era imposible no reírse imaginándolo en acción.

—Nunca fui bueno tolerando el alcohol. —respondió mientras ella seguía riendo.

Sakura en varias ocasiones había pensado que su petición a dios había ocasionado la expulsión de Naruto, (la de conocer a un buen hombre para casarse) ahora estaba segura de que si tenía mucho que ver, dios había escuchado su petición y seria un secreto entre dios y ella.

—Pero dime Naruto, ¿te arrepientes?, ¿quisieras volver a ser un sacerdote?

Él negó con la cabeza, —mantengo una buena relación con dios, estoy agradecido, gracias a él te tengo a ti, y me siento mejor así.

Su respuesta la dejó libre de culpas.

.

.

 **Fin**

 **.**

* * *

 **N/A:** Casi como tres años con esta historia archivada, la parte de la nota que le dejó el monseñor a Naruto es una adaptación de una vieja postal cómica que leí hace como diez años, años después me inspiró a escribir este relato. :P

Espero haberlos entretenido un poco, sé que no he estado muy activa últimamente, pero trataré de no perderme nuevamente. Gracias por leer :)


End file.
